Collide
by Ashlaloo
Summary: College was supposed to be a fresh start and Harvard, Harvard was supposed to get me where I needed to go. Until I was stupid enough for Ino to drag me to a Shinobi event. That's when my less than perfect life collided with Sasuke Uchiha's. AU and OOC


**I don't know anything about Harvard. I'm not smart enough to even think about knowing about it :P. I'm just making it a huge campus with separate buildings for separate career paths (Medical, Law, etc.) oh and I'm making up some of the medically stuff.**

* * *

"Ino! Slow it down, God, you're going to pull my arm off." I snapped, annoyed at her sudden anxiety.

"Sorry Saks. I'm just excited. We're finally old enough and exclusive enough to go to one of these things." Ino glanced back and I could see the excitement in them. "Hold on." She frowned reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. "Where the hell are you?...umm." She said looking around. "We just passed Lamont Library…..well hurry your ass up." Ending the call she jumped up and down. "Kiba'll be here in a sec to take us in."

"Where is this thing anyway?" I growled. With the moon high in the sky it was a clear and chilly night. "I'm starting to freeze."

"Will you stop complaining?"

"I didn't even want to come Ino and now I'm waiting in the cold."

"Party. Pooper." She said crisply and turned her back on me. "Oh look, here he comes." Ino said waving at her boyfriend.

"Hey." Kiba said before sweeping her up into a kiss. "You guys ready?"

"We've been ready. Why didn't you just pick us up? We'd be in there already." Ino asked following him as he began to lead.

"I would've but Naruto and Sasuke had to be here early and I doubted either of you wanted to be here early." Kiba laughed.

I wasn't quite sure who Naruto or Sasuke were. By context they sounded like Kiba's friends, then again, I couldn't never figure Kiba out so who the hell knew.

As we walked into an unknown building to me I hissed. "What, Harvard to poor to heat the buildings at night?" I mumbled hugging my cardigan closer, it was just as cold inside as out.

Kiba laughed. "You'd think they would but they don't." His laugh died and he became serious."It's gunna be crazy down there so stay close. Especially you Sakura, I don't know why the hell you decided to wear that. Seriously you're literally walking into a bloodbath and you wear a white sun dress?"

"What? It was freaking hot today."

"Yeah yeah, we'll stay close" Ino swatted the air, brushing off Kiba's words.

"I'm not joking Ino. I don't want you guys walking about without me or any of the guys. It get's _insane_ down there. I only agreed for you to come because I know you would have found a way behind my back if I didn't. This isn't a game, this is tough shit."

"Just get us in dog boy." I said giving him a small push to break the tension rolling between him and his girlfriend.

"Stay. Close." He growled opening a door and leading them down several flights of stairs. "Alright ladies. Let me officially welcome you to your first Shinobi Fight." Kiba smiled and opened a door for them.

My cheeks burned as the smoldering heat met my frozen cheeks and I gasped at the sight before me. We were in the basement of whatever building we were in. The room way too small for the amount of people crammed in it. There were at least two hundred people, a circle was drawn in the center and no one was inside it.

"Come on." Kiba said, making his way through the crowd.

_The Shinobi fights. _I thought. I had heard about it numerous times as a freshmen, I had even wanted to attend but couldn't. Freshmen weren't allowed to the Shinobi Pits. But there were also standards you had to stick to when attending. Each building has a set of rules to abide by. As a Medical student she was forbidden from being in or starting a fight, students from other buildings weren't allowed to start on either. Medical students were also expected to tend to the fighters after their rounds. It didn't really matter though, Medical students were the snobs of Harvard campus and didn't attend these kinds of events. The rules about fighting was probably to encourage more med students to arrive but it didn't. As it was I only saw 2 others beside Ino and myself.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Sai." Kiba called before he made his way over. "I brought the girls. This is Ino and Sakura."

The guys only gave us quick nods as the cheers in the building grew louder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A booming voice rang out. Craning my head I could see a tall man. He was in the center of the empty circle. "Welcome to the first Shinobi Event of the year." More screamed and cheers. "For all you Shinobi Virgin Sophomores I'll explain the rules. I'll introduce the competitors. You bet. There is no changing of bets, no double betting. No nothings, If you think you can slide something in and your caught…" He chuckled. "You'll wish you hadn't been born. This includes you too ladies, so don't think you can pull any shit. Anyway there is NO entering the ring if you aren't a competitor. This isn't your grandma's house kiddies, this is the real world and if you can't handle it get your ass out.

"That's Killer Bee. He's the Vice President of the Engineering building." Kiba yelled to Ino and I over the cheers.

"Wha…So the administration knows about this?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. They just don't do anything about it." Kiba shrugged. "Anything to maintain their pretty little image"

"Ok Virgins." Killer Bee yelled. "There will be 3 rounds in this event. We've got a rep from each building going against each other, except for Medical of course." Boos erupted. "Each round has a higher minimum betting limit than the previous. And don't play poor mouth, you wanna bet here then you better have deep pockets. I'll get something straight, since this isn't a fight against an outside competitor there are no knockouts." More booing. "We don't' make a habit of beating the shit out of our students so the fight is called when someone forfeits. Let's begin."

Killer Bee announced the first fight and a few people walked through the crowd, collecting bets. I didn't bet…not this time. I wanted to see what I was getting into so didn't waste my money. As the fight began the crowd became more frenzied as people tried to get closer and before long I couldn't see a thing.

"Damn it." I hissed as the second fight began.

"You complained on how you didn't even want to come and now you're upset you can't see. You are impossible Haruno." Ino laughed.

I scowled at her as half the crowd cursed and the other cheered. The second fight was over.

"Alright my Virgins, we're done with the foreplay and now it's time to pop the cherry. The final round and our best fighters. It's not going to gentle, I hope you like it rough. We have Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha."

The amount of screaming that filled the room made me cringe.

"Oh so now you're betting?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Gotta choose your fights love." Kiba shrugged as he handed a wad of cash one of the collectors walking around. Neji and Shikamaru did the same.

_If this is the best fight I'm not missing it. _ I thought and as the bell rung for the start I began making my way through the crowd. As I shoved and squeezed my way past people I was able to get flashes of the fight. A flash or orange, then a flash of black. Finally I burst through the first row and gaped at the sight.

The two men were both shirtless. They were strikingly different. One tanned with blonde hair, the other perfectly pale with pure black hair. It took me a while to get to the front and the two were panting already. The blonde sent a flurry of punches at the dark one who dodged all but the last. Blondy got his jaw. I cringed as the sound of the hit reached me. Dark guy didn't miss a beat and landed a roundhouse kick to Blondy's head.

I was too close and Kiba had warned me about the white dress. As Blondy's head whipped to the side from the impact his blood splattered across my dress and cardigan.

"I forfeit." Blondy said.

As the crowd erupted and began to gather I was yanked backward.

"What the fuck Sakura. I told you not to wander." Kiba yelled.

"I wanted to actually see something Kiba." I snapped, yanking my arm from his grip. He was pissing me off.

"You're impossible. We were close enough." He growled.

"Yeah for your 6 foot ass." Sakura mumbled walking away from him.

"Sakura…" Ino yelled after her.

I shoved my way through the crowd before I saw the other 2 medical students. They were fawning over the pair sitting in the center of yet another circle. Wiping blood, dabbing cuts, applying creams.

_Idiots._

"He'll have a black eye for over a week if you keep doing that." I said matter of factly, watching the mistakes they were making. They were average looking with their hair pulled back in low ponytails.

"Keep your nose out of this _sophomore_." One sneered, placing a cold pack to Dark guys face.

"Are you stupid?"I snapped striding forward and ripping the pack from her. "You need to start off cool before cold and before that he should have taken a fever reducer to prevent fluid buildup. That way the eye doesn't swell." I looked at the first aid kit. "Forget it. I'll do it myself." I dug around. "Swallow these." I shoved two pills in his hand.

"Hands off sophomore." Med student #1 grabbed my wrist.

"Don't Mitzy. She's the sophomore that got Tsunade's intern position. She knows what she's doing." Med student #2 said.

With my free hand I handed Sasuke a cool pack. "5 minutes then the cold one." I said to him

"I don't care who she is. She's a sophomore I'm a fucking senior. As far as I'm concerned she doesn't know her ass from her elbow." Mitzy said. "So I'm not about to let her start treating Sasuke."

"Keep that hand on her Bitch." Ino stepped forward glaring. "I dare you."

I smirked as Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru stood behind her. Unsure if they should interfere or egg her on. Sai was conveniently talking with a girl.

Mitzy's grip lessened before it tightened. "You are a sophomore. This is your-"

"That's it!" Ino screamed and began toward Mitzy.

"Woah." Kiba's eyes went wide and he scrambled to grab his girlfriend.

Mitzy instantly let go.

I sighed. Good ol' Ino. "I'm finished anyway. Let's go." I said to Ino and began for the door.

"Who does that Mitzy bitch think she is?" Ino ranted as we began walking to the parking lot. "So what if she's a senior? She's obviously dumber than rocks. She'll never pass the USMLE if she doesn't even know how to prevent swelling. Fucking bitch."

"Cool it Ino." I laughed. She got riled up over stupid things and it made me laugh every time.

"How are you not pissed? You went from stone cold to cool and relaxed. What the hell?" Ino threw her hands up. "Why am I the only one pissed?"

"I wasn't upset over the way she acted. I was upset that she was mistreating her patient. There's no excuse for that. If she didn't know what she was doing then she shouldn't have done anything. People like that end up hurting more than helping." I shrugged.

"I've seen you go crazy for a lot less than that Saks." Ino shook her head.

"Ino they were a couple of guys who are obviously used to girls fawning all over them. I think getting upset over _that_ would have been pointless. She was only upset because she thought I was getting in the way of her chances with…what was his name..Sasuke? Anyway it was jealousy so there is really no use in getting mad."

"Wait wait wait." Kiba said. "You don't know who Sasuke Uchiha is? And you just saw him…and you're not all…hot and bothered?"

"Not that it's any of your business." I said kind of weirded out by the openness of his question. "But no, not at all."

"Sasuke's not her type Kiba." Ino said. "I mean not that….I mean…he's pretty wow."

Kiba glared daggers at her.

"I'm just saying Sakura is smarter than to fall over a man-whore like Uchiha." Ino finished.

"That's a first." Shikamaru said looking up at the stars.

"I'm sure it is." I nodded, totally believing what they said. Thinking back into the night it was clear how many women were gathered about the pair, especially Sasuke. I never really noticed at the moment but now…they were everywhere. All short skirts, low shirts, and high heels.

_I wonder how many STD's that Uchiha guy has had._ I dry heaved at the thought. Uchiha was a ladies' man, that much was clear. But the girls here were no more clean than anywhere else. Probably less so, they were used to getting what they wanted, most of them were probably at Harvard just to bang guys like Sasuke.

"Saks?" Ino asked, clearly I missed something.

"Huh?"

"Kiba said he's having a party at his house. Wanna go?"

"Party for what?" I asked.

"The first Shinobi Event of course." Kiba laughed.

"If I don't go Ino will ruin the rest of my night." I sighed and Ino squeeled at my response.

"We're going to have to get you out of that ruined dress first." Ino clicked her tongue while scanning my dress. "Kiba take us to our apartment."

* * *

I leaned against the wall of the living room. Watching the countless couples dry humping each other on the dance floor.

"Sakuraaa! There you are." Ino smiled walking up to me. "So I totally forgot to tell you but like 4 guys live here. Not only Kiba."

"Figured that out when we drove up to a mansion…not a house." I shrugged. "Who else lives here?"

"Umm so there's Kiba, Shikamaru who you met and then there's Sasuke and Naruto."

"The two from the fight?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. I didn't think that the two men I watched trying to beat each other to a pulp actually lived with one another.

"Yeah. They're all like really good friends. They're frat brothers too."

"Dear god. They belong to a fraternity?" I gasped. Appalled.

"It's not that bad Saks. They do like dances and stuff. It's pretty fun. You'd know this kind of stuff if you weren't held up in your room all last year."

"My career is more important than my college social life." I told her knowing that she wasn't listening.

"Yeah whatever I'm gunna dance know." She smiled and walked away in search of her boyfriend.

I stood there. This happened every freaking time. Every time she wanted to go to a party she'd drag me along only to ignore me once she got buzzed. When she disappeared I decided to walk outside. It was starting to get stuffy and hot inside and I was stuck there for at least a few more hours.

Kiba had a nice set up, the back yard had a rather large pool, hot tub, and volleyball court and all left a pretty sizable area for just relaxing. All of which were very much in use.

Walking around the court I finally saw my salvation. Sitting on the top of a shallowly slated hill was a lone tree.

"Get a room." I hissed at a couple who were seconds away from home base. They hurried from her, embarrassed. "Finally, some quiet." I sat down.

From where I was I could see the whole house, both stories were busting with people. "Dancing." I said looking at the living room. "Drinking." I mumbled looking at the media room which was converted to a bar. A sound brought me back from my pity party and my eyes zeroed in on a shed. More precisely what was coming from behind the shed, zipping up his pants, then buttoning his shirt. "And fucking." I sighed, disgusted at the Uchiha.

Before I could look somewhere else his eyes met mine. He raised an eyebrow. I held his gaze, knowing if I looked away it would seem like I was spying on him, and that's one thing I didn't want this ass hat thinking I was doing. It was a good plan…if it had worked. Instead of just going on with his business he began to make his way through the grass to me, all the while holding my gaze.

"You're the med girl." He said sitting next to me. "I didn't recognize you without Naruto's blood staining your clothes."

I returned my gaze to the shed, leaning against the trunk. "I didn't recognize you without a whore on your side. Oh wait." A redheaded girl emerged from behind the shed, smoothing out her dress. "There she is."

I heard him chuckle, it was quiet but I heard it.

"You're wearing white again." He said.

"So."

He didn't answer. I heard him ruffle with something, then the unmistakable sound of a lighter.

I crinkled my nose at the acrid smell. "Can't find a decent spot around this place." I mumbled getting up.

"I know one." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I doubt it's decent." I retorted making my way back to the house without looking back.

"Key's now." I demanded, walking up to Ino who was grinding against Kiba with no shame.

"What? Whyyyy?"

_Aaand she's hammered._

"Because you're going to end up staying here with Kiba and you can't drive tonight anyway. It's late and I have class tomorrow. Keys."

"You can stay here tonight Sakura, stay and have fun." Kiba offered, nearly yelling over the music.

"Not a chance. Keys Ino. Now."

"Ok ok." Ino pouted patting herself in search of keys.

"Here." Kiba dug in his pockets and handed me Ino's keys.

"Hallelujah." I sighed walking toward the door.


End file.
